Elimination: Bill's Competition
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Mabel broke up. Bill finds the breakup perfect, for he's in love with Mabel and wants her for himself. But, other people love Mabel and she loves them. Bill doesn't want this. So begins Elimination... Bill picks out the competition one by one...Bill will get rid of all obstacles in his way. Of course he has plans for his precious little Shooting Star...


Dipper's POV

I was in the room with the Bill window. I was trying to figure out the password again. Luckily the journal had a page about how to fix it. I was trying to type another password when I heard a sobbing noice. Wendy entered the room. "Dipper, Mabel won't stop crying, maybe you can comfort her." I nodded and left the room, taking the laptop with me. Mabel was sitting on her bed, crying, while Waddles nuzzled her. She looked heartbroken. "I've never seen her this depressed..." Wendy, who was next to me in our room , gave a pitiful look.

"Mabel? You okay?" I asked. Mabel shook her head. "What happened?"

Wendy's POV

"M-m," Mabel's voice started to break, "Mermando just dumped me!" She cried even harder. The tears wouldn't stop coming out, it was heartbreaking to witness. I didn't even know who Mermando was, but I felt bad for Mabel.

"Wendy, you know what happened?" Dipper asked.

"Right."

~Flask back~

Mabel and Wendy were sitting on the couch, watching duck-tective. Wendy got up to stretch when Mabel's phone rang. "Hello? What do you mean?.. B-but you can't! No!" Mabel hung up and started to cry.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

Mabel's lip started to tremble as she spoke the words, "Mermando just broke up with me..." Wendy hugged Mabel as the endless tears were rolling down her face.

Right now in Dipper's POV

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mabes!" I hugged her. "But you can find another guy." I tried, "Maybe one better than Gabe."

"Gabe!" Mabel shouted as she quickly sat up. "I'm throwing another puppet show!" Mabel got up, fixed her hair , put on a pink tiara, a pink sparkly skirt a pink sleeveless sparkly sweater with a pink diamond on it. She tied a pink hair bow into her hair and threw on pink sparkly flats and ran downstairs.

Wow she got quickly over it. "Uh oh. Well, time to figure out the password." I went to the room again and sat by the window and opened the laptop. "What?! One more try?!"

"Well well well, upset Pine Tree?" A certain nemesis spoke.

"Bill, what are you doing here?!" I rolled my eyes, trying not to show my fear.

The triangle casually said, "Offering you a deal."

"No way am I taking it!" I shouted. What was he thinking? Like I would fall for that again...

"Hear me out, will ya?" The demon said calmly.

"Fine.", I growled.

Bill continued, "I'll give you the password if you let me have a puppet, a simple one, that's all."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I?"

"Well, if you don't want the password..." Bill said.

"Wait, it's a deal!" I shouted in desperation. We shook hands and I got pulled into the air; I was a ghost. Again. As I smacked myself on my ghost forehead, I couldn't help but think how I could fall for this again. l looked at Bill and he was in my body, smiling up at me.

Bill's (or Bipper's )POV

"I can't believe you fell for it again, Pine Tree!" I laughed. "Boy, you're so gullible!"

Dipper didn't seem that amused and sternly spoke to me, "What do you want from me?"

I snapped my fingers and a image of Shooting Star appeared next to me. I smiled lovingly and I patted her cheek affectionately. Putting my arm around her waist, I kissed her cheek.

"You want... Mabel?" Dipper spoke dumbfounded. Why would he want Mabel?, Dipper thought.

"Yes, I want her. My precious, sweet, Shooting Star." I said stroking image Shooting Star's hair.

"Why?" Dipper asked, definitely confused.

I laughed and said, "Because she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I want her for myself, and only for myself." A toothy grin appeared on my face.

"What do you plan to do with her?!" He growled at me.

"Relax kid, I'm just going to take her to the dreamscape with me and keep her with me forever. She's my little Shooting Star."

The boy's eyes widened, much to my delight. "You're not going to take her away from me. I don't understand!" He shouted.

Jeez, is he really that dumb? I already explained it two times! "Well Pine Tree, I want Mabel for myself, and you're the biggest obstacle in my way, so I had to get rid of you. Now that you're out of my way, and Mabel is still upset and vulnerable because of her breakup, I can cheer her up and take her for myself."

"No, I won't let you!" Pine Tree said.

I rolled my (two!) eyes and answered, "I don't think so Pine Tree. Besides, you're a ghost; you can't stop me."

"Mabel will never fall for your plan, Bill!" Pine Tree shouted. He doesn't give up quickly does he? "She'll never love or trust you! She'll never be attached to you, fall in love with you, or like you at all!"

I chuckled. "Funny that you mention that Pine Tree. Because it'll make it so much more satisfying when she does! Mabel will be in my arms, all mine forever, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I pulled image-Mabel closer to me.

"No! You better not touch my sister!" He yelled.

I smiled evilly, "Ooh, but soon no one but me will be able to touch her. I'll be the only one who can have her. She'll be all mine." Just then we heard footsteps.

"Don't you dare go near her." The boy growled.

"Watch me." I said, waving my hand, making image-Mabel disappear. Mabel entered the room. She looked sad, poor thing. She'll be happier when my plans for her officially begin. I bet she'll love her new home when she gets used to it, and fall in love with me, and get close and used to me. I stared at her and licked my lips, but Mabel was looking down, so she didn't notice. I hugged her. "Sh- Mabel my dear," I said stroking her hair, still hugging her,"what's wrong, darling?"

"I'm still a bit sad." She replied.

I felt my heart skipping a beat. I hate it to see her sad, but this was my chance! "Don't worry , Sh- sweetie, I'll be right by your side. You know I'm always here for you right?" I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful, my heart melted.

"Thanks." She gave me a faint smile. I nuzzled my face into her hair.

"Soft.", I mumbled.

Mabel laughed. "Thanks, I'm hoping to attract a boy." I smelled her rose-scented perfume. It's certainly attracting me, my dear little Shooting Star.

"Well honey, why don't you meet me outside? I'll be right there, Shooting Sta-" Oh no! I tried so hard not to say that... Mabel eyes widened , and she stared, mouth agape at me. "Uh , Sister!" I quickly say. "I meant Sister!"

Mabel smiled like nothing happened and walked towards the door. "Ok! Thanks again!" She walked into the hallway and closed the door.

I smiled evilly and turned to Dipper and started to mock him.

"She'll never like nor trust you at all!'' Dipper glared at me. "She'll find out what you're doing! You'll never succeed with your plan Bill!"

"Of course I will, and my precious little Shooting Star will be all mine. Then nothing can get in my way!" I chuckled.

I met my Shooting Star in the hallway, followed by Pine Tree. "Come along, sweetheart." I led her down the stairs, holding her hand. She sat at the kitchen table while I got soda. I pulled a vail full of harmless blue potion and poured it into Mabel's soda. "Don't worry, Mabel dearest, you'll feel better! I'll make sure you'll fall in love again and have a new boyfriend very soon..." I handed her the soda, and as I put my hand on her shoulder I smirked seeing her drink it.

"Thank you." She hugged me and I ran my hands through her hair.

"Mabel!" I heard Stanford call.

"Coming!" She shouted back. "You coming too?." She asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment." I said. As she walked to the car, I closed my eyes, thinking. Gabe is a threat, just like Dipper. I have to stop that puppet show. I don't want anything to upset lovely Mabel, but I think I'll just stop us from getting there, that way Gabe will be out of my way. I walked outside with Mabel and sat next to Mabel in the car. Now to get rid of Gabe and make Mabel mine. But first..

I snapped my fingers and a blue fire surrounded Stan and Mabel's friends…

A/N: Review pretty please! Feel free to PM me about anything anytime! I'm available 24/7 ! Thanks for reading! :) Chapter 2 coming soon!

Me (a.k.a. Taliyah a.k.a Gravityfallsgrl call me whichever you prefer): Hey peoplez! It's me! I'm so excited, it took me forever to get this chapter to perfection.

Dipper: I think it's great! Good job!

Me: Thanks!

Mabel: Good job, Taliyah! Please review!

Me: Yes please! And if you don't, I WILL SUMMON BILL CIPHER AND TELL HIM TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF! Thanks for reading! :)

Gravityfallsgrl


End file.
